Prodigy
by WWSmith
Summary: Tried of Katara pairings and saving the world? This story is for you. Azula's point of view begining at the end of season one. AN: No one knew her name when this was written and I guessed wrong, please ignore the discrepency.


See my profile for additional information.

* * *

The fire princess sat in her room, awaiting news of the assault on the Northern Water Tribe. She had heard rumors about what had happened: that Zhao was dead and that her uncle had saved the moon spirit. She hoped the former was true, Zhao had been trying to become Fire Lord, a plot that would most likely involve her marriage to him. Like that would happen. She could barely stand to be in the same room as that magnanimous half shaved monkey. Zhao hadn't even managed to get rid of her annoying little brother correctly. As pathetic as that kid could be, he had always been difficult to get rid of. Ever since they had been little, Zuko had tried to earn a place in their father's eyes. He had stood a chance when they were younger; the only reason he had been born in the first place was because she was a girl. She scoffed. Their sexes might as well have been exchanged; it would have made things easier for both of them. She wouldn't have to crush the prejudice against her and look for a puppet husband and he wouldn't have been so looked down for being weak. If that had been the case he might have not have been born at all. 'Too bad…' she thought. As much as she looked down on her brother, she did miss him. Picking on the palace stooges wasn't nearly as fun enraging Zuko. Making him fight his temper as the nearby torches grew to unnatural heights, schooling him at firebending, smiling down at him while she was honored, soaking up the attention and praise from father that he wanted so badly; she missed it all. The palace servants and trainers didn't even try to compete with her, whereas Zuko never stopped trying. It was boring playing the sibling game alone. It didn't matter, there where always the military officers to shoot down, Zhao wasn't the only one in the services with a god complex. She was still pondering this when one of her servants, know to her as Ry, came in. "Miss?" she said.

"What is it?" She turned around to the servant. "Have they sent news about the siege?"

Ry bowed as the princess faced her. "My Princess, the Fire Lord has asked for your presence in his war room."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" She got up to leave and Ry hastily got out of her way.

Zula exited and went to her father's room. Ry was left alone; and in this slight privacy she prayed that the rumors of Zula's assignment to kill the Prince and General were true. Zula caused as much terror for the palace staff as the Fire Lord himself.

* * *

"Hello, Father." Zula said as she knelt before the Fire Lord. "You sent for me?"

"Iroh is a traitor, your brother Zuko is a failure; I have a task for you." Zula looked up and smiled. She had been waiting for this for along time. "I need you to eliminate these disgraces to this nation. They were last seen in the Northern Water Tribe. You already witnessed Zuko's failure; do you know of Iroh's transgression?" Zula nodded.

"He attacked Admiral Zhao and saved the Moon Spirit."

"You will have all resources of the Fire Nation to aid you. I have already prepared a ship and crew."

"I will leave as soon as possible."

"Then go and rid this world of them."

"Yes, Father." Zula bowed and left the room. She couldn't believe her luck. It had finally happened. Not only did she have permission to burn her pitiable brother to a crispy golden brown but her father had even asked her to! Better than that, _ordered_ her to. Zula left the Fire Nation with an air of smugness the level of which had not been seen since Zuko was banished. As promised, the princess's ship left within the hour with Zula at the forward most part of the deck. She gazed toward her destination in the north and mentally urged it closer. The ship had be equipped so they wouldn't have to make any stops during the journey and a newly applied breakthrough in ship design by the Machinist made the vessel faster than any that had sailed before. Despite all these things Zula was impatient, she couldn't wait to see her brother again…


End file.
